


It's Simple Really

by Accident



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnlock smutty smuts..</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Simple Really

It starts with something simple really. A whisper, a touch, a shy cheeky smirk that isn’t shy in the least. That’s when it’s the best. When it’s simple and dirty. When it’s so hot and humid that damp skin sticks together. The sounds are soft and harsh in the same moment. Breath coming in gasps and going in whimpers.  
Today it was a touch.  
On the sofa John sits next to his love who is currently tucked himself under John’s arm. Sherlock’s head rests on John’s good shoulder and sighs contently into his neck. John rests his hand in Sherlock’s hair petting him every so often. Sherlock pushes on John’s hand with his head for another pet. John takes the hint and massages his scalp. Sherlock moves impossibly closer crowding John. Moving his hand he holds the base of sherlock’s head and lightly scratches his nails along the back oh his head. Sherlock shivers and makes a small whining sound.  
“Impatient as always.” John says. Sherlock starts to rock his hip shallowly.  
“Take me to bed, John.” Sherlock says and nips John’s chin.  
———————————————————————————  
A trail hastily removed clothing leads to the bedroom. John stares at Sherlock beneath him all flush and panting.  
“Keen aren’t you?” John teases.  
“I’ve been waiting all day since you got called away to that bloody clinic this morning.”  
“Ah swearing now. That’s always a good sign.”  
“Oh shut up and snog me.”  
John chuckles and kisses him. He holds Sherlock’s face and Sherlock wraps his arms around his shoulders. John kisses and sucks Sherlock’s neck. He arches under him.  
“Gorgeous. So responsive.” John says and nibbles his collar bone. John kisses and nips his way down Sherlock’s torso. He sucks his hip till he’s sure it’ll be marked good. Sherlock wiggles.  
“Someting you want?” John asks.  
“Touch me.”  
“I am.”  
“You’re not.”  
“Yes I am see.” John says runs his hands down Sherlock’s chest.  
“Not enough.” Sherlock says.  
“Is there somewhere specific you want me to touch?”  
“John.” Sherlock warns.  
“What about here?” John says and strokes Sherlock’s cock. Sherlock hisses and shudders.  
“So cock was right then.” John chuckles.  
“John.” Sherlock moans.  
“It would be better with som-” John starts to say but then a bottle of lube hits him in the shoulder.  
“Romantic, ta.” John says and pours a dollop into his palm. John strokes him with slow and long pulls.  
“Look at you. Spread out. Wanting so bad. Your cock heavy and leaking into my hand.” John says. He rubs his thumb over the slit. Sherlock arches and shakes.  
“I wanted this cock so bad last night. But we were to exhausted. And this morning I got called to work. But now you and your brilliant cock are all mine.”  
Sherlock’s thighs are twitching and his arm is flung over his eyes.  
“Need you. Need you here.” Sherlock says and pulls John up. He kisses him all tongue and teeth and heat. Sherlock frotts against John. John takes them both in hand and strokes.  
“Do you like that, love? You want it harder don’t you? You always do you naughty genius. Oh is that it? Right here!” John growls in his ear.  
“John! Oh Jawnnnnnn!” Sherlock yells and clutches Johns arms with shaking hands.  
“That’s of love. I know you’re there. Give it to me. Come!”  
Sherlock tenses and twitches and spills all over John’s hand. John’s euphoria releases seconds later. As their breathing calms they hold each other close.  
“You know when you touch my hair like that I can not be held responsible for what happens next.”  
“Why do you think I do it?” John says and chuckles into the night.


End file.
